Pipes have utilized threaded caps to seal ends of the pipes. However, the caps cannot be quickly attached to the pipes which results in increased assembly costs.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved end cap that eliminates and/or reduces the above mentioned deficiency.